A day to remember
by Rabid Smurf-182
Summary: OK I have revised this fic. Its a little beter. The only reason I even bothered is because my friend, Jen, wanted to see it.


Characters- Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki, Sha-Noki, Nikky  
  
Main Characters- Ryoko, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki, Washu  
  
Main Idea- Washu is busy making a new universe to keep all of her experiments in. Ayeka and Ryoko have yet another fight but did Ryoko acually do it this time? Ryo-Ohki gets into a fight and its up to Ken-Ohki to get her home alive. Tenchi and Ryoko have a tender moment and Ayeka has a dream about him. One day Ryoko gets lost in Washu's universe and its up to Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki to find her.  
  
Authors Note- Konnechi Wa Tenchi Muyo fans! I am Lecerta-chan. I worked very hard on this fanfic and I hope you like it. As you know Tenchi is constantly being pestered by Ryoko and Ayeka. Well in this fanfic Tenchi falls in love with the one no one would have expected him to. I do not take any responsibility for this fanfic...I blame it all on my imagination....Goodbye for now! =^_^=  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha!! Oh Washu you are such a genius! You deserve to get a gazilion and two awards just for the thought of this invention" says Washu while typeing on her computer. "You'll finally show all of those bakas who doubted you. OK jut a few more ajustments and.............................................. Wa La! It is completed......... Little Washu's Ultra Super Universe!" exclaimed Washu. She started to cry, "I'll be famous......... everyone will be screaming 'Little Washu we love you!." A devilish smile came upon her face. "Heh Heh Heh that'll show them never to mess with Washu!" She started to add some of her newer experiments into a portal leading into the universe. Just as she got the third one in she heard a loud crash. BOOM!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Boom. "Ryoko now what did you do" exclaimed Ayeka.  
  
She ran out to see what knocked down. Ryoko was floating near the window. She was staring at Tenchi. He was working in the field with his shirt off and sweat was dripping from his face.   
  
"I didn't do anything Ayeka I've been over here." screamed Ryoko.  
  
"Staring at Tenchi is more like it. I know it was you now clean it up or I'll tell Tenchi" said Ayeka.  
  
"Go ahead tell Tenchi. It wasn't me who knocked it over" said Ryoko with a smile.   
  
"Ooo you! Tenchi, Tenchi would you come in here for a minute" said Ayeka out of the back window.  
  
Tenchi came in got a glass of tea and came into the living room and said "Yes Ayeka."   
  
"Tenchi, I'm sorry to bother you but this women is lieing to me. Shes saying that she didn't knock down my favorite glass vase when she was the only one in the room at the time" said Ayeka furiously.  
  
Ryoko went up to Tenchi and says "Oh Tenchi I didn't do anything wrong. I was minding my own business looking out the window. Shes just a stupid, mean princess."  
  
Tenchi took Ryoko's hands off him and say." Looks as if that's all I would like to leave now. I have alot of stuff to do." said Tenchi preparing to leave.  
  
Before he left, he looked at Ayeka then they both look at Ryoko. Ayeka throws Ryoko the dust pan and left the room. Ryoko trys to argue but its too late. She cleans it up then goes into her room. She sits on her bed and looks at a framed picture of her and Tenchi. She feels a tear building in her eye. She stares at the picture longer then picks it up and throws it across the room. It smashes into many pieces.  
  
  
  
  
"Wait up Ryo-Ohki its almost time for dinner" said Sasami running after her. "If I don't make dinner everyone will be mad." Ryo-Ohki pauses and stairs at her pleadingly.   
  
"Meow" says Ryo-Ohki still looking at Sasami.  
  
"Oh alright just make sure your back home when you hear the dinner chime."says Sasami giving in to Ryo-Ohki's sad look.   
  
Her ears go up as she watches Sasami exit the woods and enters the house. Then she ran. She stops again and smells the air. She smells something but she's not sure if she should run or not. She stands still and begins to hiss and growl. There's rusling in the bushes. She stands her ground. Out of a bush pops out Ken-Ohki. She stairs at him and waits for him to make the first move. They stand there until Ken-Ohki goes over to her, he sniffs her and licks her head. She stands normal again. They begin to walk but Ryo-Ohki keeps looking back making sure no one is there. Ken-Ohki looks back and shakes his head at Ryo-Ohki. They begin to see the begining of the woods. They stop again and a huge, blinding flash comes from the sky. Its Sha-Noki and Nikky her owner. The two immediantly spring into action. They turn into their spaceship forms and float there ready to fight. Ryo-Ohki trys to hit Sha-Noki but fails and falls to the ground with a thump.  
Ken-Ohki gets furious and lets out a furosious roar..."Meeooowwww!!!!" He hits Sha-Noki in the engine with one of his blasts and the battle ends. The Sha-Noki blew up and Sha-Noki and Nikky are both long gone. Ken-Ohki races to the ground, turns into his Cabbit form and searches for Ryo-Ohki. He finds her on the ground bleeding out of her foot. He takes her home. She leans on him for support and the two make it to her house.   
  
Sasami is the first one to come out screaming "Oh No Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no what happened" says Sasami looking at Ryo-Ohki.   
  
She tells everyone to get her supplies. She takes a look at how bad Ryo-Ohki's leg is and starts to clean it out with water and a sponge. Ryo-Ohki flinches but Kunokee comes over and licks her to calm her down. Once its clean, Sasami gets a needle and thread. The cut is deep so she has to stitch it. Ryo-Ohki meows in pain. Sasami starts to cry as she does it. Ken-Ohki comes up to her and rubs against her. She appologizes to Ryo-Ohki often. Once that's done, she gets a bandage and makes a little cast to keep the wound clean. She looks down at Ken-Ohki.   
  
"Oh no not you too Kunokee" she touches his back gently and he flinches.  
  
"Come here and let me wash it." she says.   
  
She grabs another washcloth and cleans his wound also. His is only a small wound and isn't deep so she just needs to put some medicine on it. She does and takes the two Cabbits into her room.   
  
She lies them down next to her bed and says "Ken-Ohki you'll have to stay here tonight so you don't get the wound infected. Is that ok with you Ryo-Ohki? How about you Ken-Ohki." The two meow then yawn and fall asleep with their heads on each others. Sasami snuggles up next to them and she falls asleep too.  
  
  
  
  
Ayeka didn't exactly like the idea of Ken-Ohki staying the night but she didn't have the heart to throw him out. Since shes in the same room she would know if anything happens. She starts to think about Tenchi and falls asleep. She dreams shes in a beutiful meadow filled with white roses. She is laying on a bed in the middle of an ice blue lake. Tenchi is there standing over her. The bed is soft as silk and she feels very warm. Peddles are dropping around them as they lie there looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Oh Ayeka your eyes are so soft and beutiful." Tenchi says.   
  
"They're not as beutiful as yours my dear Tenchi" Ayeka answers. Tenchi bends down towards Ayeka.  
  
Their lips meet and Tenchi holds Ayeka tightly in his arms. She feels as if she will melt in his arms. She sighs in delight. They spend a long part of the dream kissing each other pationally. She slowly falls deeper and deeper into his arms. She runs her fingers threw his hair and down his chest. He gently curreses her face with his hands.  
  
She is very comfortable now and she thinks to herself. "I never want this dream to end."  
  
It goes on like this for many minutes until Tenchi finally says "Ayeka do you.....do you...love me?"   
  
Ayeka is speachless but finally says "Oh my dear, sweet Tenchi I love you more then you shall ever know"   
  
With that Tenchi smiles happily and Ayeka pushes his head near hers and wispers into his ear "More then you shall ever know" They kiss again. This time more pationally then ever before.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Washu do you know where Ryoko is I wanna talk to her about today." says Tenchi.   
  
"It wasn't her fault Tenchi. She (for once) didn't do anything. One of my..." she sighs "failure experiments fell while I was moving things into my new universe. I told Ayeka that but it was too late."  
  
Tenchi stands there his eyes look troubled as he says "Oh no..Do you know where she is? Now I really need to talk to her."   
  
"Yes...she is in her room but she didn't look very happy when she went in there."  
  
"Thanks Washu." He goes up to Ryoko's room and knocks quietly. "Ryoko" he says " are you in there I want to talk to you."   
He leans on the door trying to hear better. The door slides open and Tenchi falls to the ground landing on his head. He gets up and rubs his head. Ryoko is on her bed with her legs close to her body her eyes are glassy and it looks like she has been crying but she didn't let him know that.   
  
"Go away Tenchi you have already done enough." she says quietly.  
  
Tenchi moves closer and she turns away so she doesn't look at him. He sits next to her on her bed.   
  
"Look Ryoko...I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame you I wasn't thinking strait"   
  
She turns as if she wil look at him but quickly turns away. He puts his arm around and before he knows it Ryoko burrys her head into his chest and crys.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryoko please forgive me"  
  
He holds her closer. She lifts her head. Her eyes are a little red and tears are streaming out of her eyes. He bends down and kisses her forhead sofly. She is stuned as Tenchi almost hypnoticlly moves his lips to hers. Their lips meet and Ryoko's eyes look very confused but much happier.   
  
She looks as Tenchi and says "I'm sorry too..I don't blame you for blaming me I usually do things like that."  
  
He looks at her and smiles. She smiles too and she hugs him tightly. She is slipping to sleep so Tenchi lays her down in her bed.   
  
As she is almost into deep sleep she quietly says "I love you Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi doesn't leave until she is in a deep sleep. Then he goes into his room and falls asleep.  
  
  
  
Ryoko was embarassed to see Tenchi that day so she tried her best to avoid him. She spent most of the day in Washu's universe. They don't talk often but Washu does enjoy the company even though she won't let Ryoko know that. When they did talk it was short and meaningless. When Washu left to go get some more experiments, Ryoko found herself day-dreaming about Tenchi. She was imagining the night before. She didn't know if he really ment what he said or if he just wanted to make her feel better. She wanted to know badley but she didn't have the guts to comfront Tenchi. She wanted him to see her again that night but she didn't at the same time. She started to roam around the universe looking for somethhing else to keep her min on. She found nothing. She did ,however, find a place where she could think and long for Tenchi. But she kept thinking about Washu saying how there are still a few "bugs" to be worked out. Ryoko didn't seem too worried she was more worried about Tenchi and her.  
  
After a little while she was walking around again, talking aloud to herself. "Oh Tenchi did you really mean everything you said?...Oh I hope you did"   
  
Just then she was caught in a net she could not penatrait through. She started to scream for help and she also started to curse at the people who were doing that to her. The people where in long black and dark blue robes. They had a mask over their faces and gloves over their hands. Ryoko for once in her life felt scared. She screamed loader but no one came. Soon she passed out. When she woke up she was in a big spaceship. She was still drowsy but she was more furious then ever. She was tied to the wall and after trying to struggle free someone came into the room where she was in.   
  
"Heh heh heh..So we meet again hey Ryoko." The voice sounded familier.  
  
Could it be.....Yes she was sure of it....the voice belonged to non other then Nikky.  
  
Ryoko stuggled again and said.. "OOO when I get out of here I will see to it personally that you are torchured and killed now let me go you ***@@@"  
  
"Now, now Ryoko must you use such perfown language" said Nikky smiling.   
  
Ryoko finally could see her face. It seemed different it was bruised and cut in some places.  
  
Ryoko smiled "Well well Nikky I see you had a little acident....awww did the great Evil overloard Nikky get a boo boo....awww why don't you get your yes men to make it all better."  
  
Nikky simply smilled and said "Well I was looking forword to Tenchi making them better wouldn't you say Ryoko".   
  
She was stunned, blinded by ager. She once again tried to brake free and still could not do it. She shot a energy blast near Nikky's feet.  
  
"If you even touch Tenchi I will kill you!!!! Then I will destroy your stupid spaceship and I will have Ryo-Ohki spit on the ashes of your empire." (Well she didn't really say spit but you know I wanna keep this semi clean ~_~')  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm I guess she left....She could have told me though" said Washu while attempting to pick up her heavyest experiment. "Damn this is heavy!!! I need help" she says. Sweat started to drip from her face. "Oh forget it" she dropped the experiment and told one of her robots to do it. "I should have thought of that in the first place..I wonder where Ryoko is though...I have a feeling somethings wrong...or it could be ogida..Oh well" she started to the kitchen. She sighed.."I better go look for her" she went back into her lab. Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Ken-Ohki followed her into the lab.  
  
"Washu. Wheres Ryoko I need her help with something." said Sasami holding Ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki.   
  
"I don't know last time I saw her she was....Oh no" said Washu.   
  
Sasami stared blankly at her. "Oh no what?" she said.  
  
"I think something might have happened to Ryoko." Washu said while typing madley on her computer. "Theres only one way to fine out for sure though" She typed on her computer until she acsessed the Universe's camera's. Sasami and Washu both stared at the unbelievable capture of Ryoko.  
  
"Oh no poor Ryoko" said Sasami almost in tears.  
  
" We have to do something." said Washu running out of her lab. Sasami and the two Cabbits followed. "Tenchi....You have to help us!" said Washu out of breath.  
  
"What.. whats wrong" said Tenchi puzzled. Washu and Sasami told Tenchi of Ryoko's capture. Tenchi was stunned, "Take me to the portall. We'll get the person who did that to her." They take him to the portall. They search franticlly for about a half an hour. Tenchi sighs "Poor Ryoko where are you." Just then they hear a faint scream.   
  
"Help Tenchi!!!!!" 


End file.
